Ultraman Ginga (character)
is an ultra being of unknown origin. After the Dark Spark War, he was trapped in spark doll form after his battle with Dark Lugiel. The doll and the Ginga Spark made their way to Earth and into the hands of Hikaru Raido, who uses the two to transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle users of Dark Spark Dolls. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman would be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and lasted 11 episodes with 2 specials. Its unknown whether or not he was from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The Japanese word means Galaxy 'in English. History Ultraman Ginga (series) Where Ginga and his Spark device came from is unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a war called thereafter, the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good and the side of evil, as represented by the participants, the Ultramen, monsters and evil aliens from across the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Dark Spark, but like possibly every Ultra and monster in the war had been sealed by the Dark Spark into the form of an action figure called a Spark Doll. It is now known that this was caused by the clash between the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark, which sealed both combatants. Afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. The Ginga Spark was later kept inside the Ginga Shrine by Hotsuma Raido. Sometime later, a young man named Hikaru Raido discovered the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called UltraLive. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must shine in order for Ginga's Spark Doll to be called from within his sacred item. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, who finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darambia Doll. Afterwards, this helped him in many battles against humans and even some of his own friends that Darklived into kaiju and aliens (Thunder Darambia, Kemur Man, King Pandon, Ragon, etc) via Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks which were distributed by the mastermind's agents; Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Nackle Gray. At the same time, this allowed Hikaru to receive the Spark Dolls of the monsters he defeated. After Tomoya Ichijouji, a dark agent, was redeemed and assisted Hikaru/Ginga in the battle against Alien Valky and Tiga Dark, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival, though he didn't answer Taro's questions. In the aftermath of Hikaru/Ginga's battle with Dark Galberos, Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back (Darklived) into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. At the end of the series, the true mastermind behind the chaos, Dark Lugiel appeared after being revealed to have been dormant inside Principal Kyoko Shirai all along. Hikaru lives into Ginga to face Dark Lugiel but before he can complete his rise, Lugiel interrupts it and kicks him into a cliffface, stunning the Ultra. As a result of not being able to reach his full height, Lugiel dominates Ginga easily and he soon runs out of power. Later, when Ultraman Taro is fighting Lugiel, he gives energy to Ginga at the cost of Taro himself taking the brunt of Lugiel's attacks. After Taro vanishes, Ginga is revived and grows back to his original size. Summoning the Ginga Spark and turning it into the Ginga Spark Lance, he takes the fight with Dark Lugiel to the moon, and after a hard struggle, he defeats him with Ginga Especially. Ginga is last seen thanking Hikaru and friends for all they have done before departing the Earth. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special When Dark Zagi appeared after Hikaru and Tomoya defeated Tyrant as Ultraman Tiga and Jean Nine respectively, Hikaru transforms into Ginga to fight Ultraman Noa's arch enemy. The two are evenly matched for the most part, until finally in a clash of beams, the Ginga Cross Shoot is able to destroy the dark Ultra. Zagi's Spark Doll was likely retrieved by Dark Lugiel after the battle. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Ultraman Ginga will make a return in the upcoming second theater special alongside Ultraman, Taro, Seven and Tiga. Shin Ultraman Retsuden When Ultraman and Tiga were in a crisis, Ginga reappeared in the nick of time to save them from Alien Magma and Zetton. He took Chigusa and Kenta back to Earth just before their time limits ran out. Afterwards, he brought along Alien Magma and Zetton's Spark Dolls as the alien requested to be trained under Ginga's wing. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after his battle with Dark Lugiel ended, Ginga returns to reunite with Hikaru on Earth after Alien Chibu Exceller planned to manifest the power of the Victorium Crystals that he stole from the Victorian civilizations. Sometime later, Hikaru found a Victorium Crystal while he was on an adventure to Yucatan, Mexico, and the Ginga Spark glowed for an unknown reason. When he met the UPG members Arisa Sugita and Gouki Matsumoto, who tried to stop Shepardon from devastating the countryside, he hijacked the UPG-EV1 Schnauzer and tried to stop Shepardon himself, although he didn't succeed. Hikaru later meets Shou, a young man whom he had a vision of when he touched the crystal, but Shou states that he is different from the humans on Earth. Later, Hikaru witnesses a new Ultraman, Ultraman Victory, that Shou transformed into earlier, and because of the debris that landed on Arisa and Gouki, Hikaru wishes for more power to help his friends. Once again, Hikaru transforms into Ultraman Ginga and battles EX Red King, defeating him with the Ginga Cross Shoot. Though the event ended in a plot twist when Shou/Victory stole the Spark Doll and used to against Ginga. As both Ultra about to clash, they stopped due to energy depletion. Hikaru briefly met Ginga before he was taken by the two UPG members where they recruited him in the team. After Hikaru saved Shou two times during their encounter with Eleking, he gained the man's respect though Shou still retained his aloofness until he changed during his encounter with Gudon. Ginga at the same time gained acess to Strium Mode by Ultraman Taro, whom turned himself into the Strium Brace. Since then, both human hosts and their respective Ultras had cooperated to save the Earth from Alien Chibu Exceller and his minions. Near the end of the series' first half, both Ultraman Ginga and Victory killed by Alien Chibu Exceller when he MonsLived into Five King and attacked them with his might. After being revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slashes for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory goes on the same plan while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroy Five King's parts. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked it's wings, disabling Exceller to retreat. He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray as the monster exploded. With the battle is over, they fly towards the sunrise. Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga is also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves cause the crystals on his body to shine a different color corresponding to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'Height: Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height has not been officially declared.) *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three Minutes *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter (Generaly between Mach 2 and 2.5) Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear, leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially putting Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstood King Pandon's flames. *'Zenshin Crystals': The crystals on Ginga's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though blue by default, these crystals change color when Ginga uses most of his finishers. *'Strength': Ginga possesses enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Ginga was also capable of battling EX Red King in Ultraman Ginga S. Forms - Strium= Ultraman Ginga Strium is the powered up version of Ultraman Ginga accessed by the fusing with Ultraman Taro via the Strium Brace. In this form he can use the special moves of the Six Ultra Brothers – Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. He also bears Protector armor on his shoulder blades, shoulders, and under his crystals, which resembles Taro's armor, sports a Beam Lamp like Seven and Taro, and his markings have changed to more resemble theirs. Special Moves Original techniques *'Ginga Spark': Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. **'Ginga Spark Lance': The Ginga Spark can transform into this weapon. First used to battle Dark Lugiel. At one point in time the energy of both the Ginga and Darkness Lance encased the users in spheres of energy as they took off to the moon. It was later used to fight Ultraman Victory and Eleking. *'Ginga Especially': Ginga's last and strongest special move, it is where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was first used in his original form during the final battle against Dark Lugiel on the moon. Previous Ultra Brothers techniques (via Strium Brace) *'Cosmo Miracle Ray': The combined power of the six Ultra Brothers Ultraman *'Specium Ray': Ginga can use Ultraman's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First use it to finish the remaining Chiburoids/Imperializers and later against Five King. *'Ultra Slash': Ultraman's ring of light, used to cut through objects. (Never used) Zoffy *'Z-Ray': Ginga can fire Zoffy's electrical ray using the same hand movements. *'M87 Ray': Zoffy's signature beam, first used against Alien Guts Bolst/Fire Golza. Ultraseven *'Wide Shot': Seven's L style beam. Ginga first use it while flying to finish King Joe Custom. *'Emerium Ray': Ginga can fire the Emerium ray by putting his fingers to his beam lamp like Seven does. Ultraman Jack *'Ultra Shot': Ginga can use Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot using the same hand movements. First use on Android One Zero/Sadola. *'Ultra Barrier': Jack's telekinetic barrier. (Never used by Ginga Strium but by his host, Hikaru Raido to escape from Yapool's dimensional rift.) Ultraman Ace *'Metallium Ray': Ginga can use Ultraman Ace's signature move using the same hand movements. First use on Giant Yapool and later against Alien Chibu Exceller/Five King. *'Punch Laser': Ace's beam from his Beam Lamp. (Never used) Ultraman Taro *'Storium Ray': Ginga can use Taro's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First use on Chiburoids/Imperializers. *'Blue Laser': A technique used by Taro, via his bracelet. (Never used) Cosmos Miracle Ray ss.jpg|Cosmos Miracle Ray Spacium Ray 2014/9/3.jpg|Specium Ray Ginga M87 Ray.png|M78 Ray as Wode Shot.jpg|Wide Shot Ginga Emerium Ray.png|Emerium Ray Ginga Hand Blast.png|Ultra Shot Ginga_Metallium_Ray2.png|Metallium Ray Ginga Storium Ray.png|Storium Ray }} Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. He has the Mark of Courage, and hence is the only one able to summon Ginga from the Ginga Spark. However, Hotsuma Raido, Hikaru's grandfather, also has the same mark. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "UltraLive: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene, Hikaru's body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this while spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Ultraman Ginga's rise.gif|Ginga's Rise (click to see it move) Hikaru Ginga S Transform 1.JPG|Ginga Doll Appear Hikaru Ginga S Transform 2.JPG|Hikaru in the Middle of his Transformation Hikaru Ginga S Transform 3.JPG|Hikaru attaches Ginga Doll Ginga's Rise S.png|Ginga's Rise in Ultraman Ginga S Merchandise Trivia *Ginga's landing and the camera spinning around him is a reference to the spinning of a spiral galaxy. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host, Musashi Haruno, at the youngest age. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Interestingly Ginga is one of the few Ultras not to have hand movements for when he is about to fly, the other Ultras being Nexus and later Victory. *Ginga so far appears to be the only Ultra to partially change his appearance depending on the technique he is using. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the narrator of the series. **Ironically, Sugita also voices Dark Lugiel, who is the antagonist of the series. *Ginga also the second Ultra to defeat Dark Zagi, the first was presumably Ultraman Noa. *Ginga appears to be the only other Spark Doll besides Taro who had retained his sentience in spark form. It was shown when he spoke after his battle with Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. It was even confirmed by Taro when he attempted to speak with him. *Ginga is the second Ultra to be associated with a symbol. The first was Ultraman Mebius with the Mobius Strip/Infinity Symbol, while Ginga is associated with the image of a spiral galaxy. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar the Toei heroes, , and *Ginga is the second Ultra that does not require any maneuver to use acceleration. The first was Ultraman Max. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appeared to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga and Jean-nine's relationship is similar to Gaia and Agul's relationship, as they both start as rivals but later joined forces and defeated Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponents on a regular basis is Cosmos. **Ginga is clearly shown to not be in control when transformed, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first Ultras who where not in control were Ultraman Gaia and Agul. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). **Ginga is the first Ultra that, for the most part, the human host can't transform into most of the time. Ginga's Spark Doll only appears when Hikaru is in danger or by Ginga's own will . *Ginga is the first Ultra in history to have his rise interrupted by an enemy, in this case, Dark Lugiel. *Ginga also shares similarities to other Ultras that change form like Tiga, Dyna and Cosmos. When Ginga change into Strium form, his fighting stance is that of Taro. *Ginga's head crystal has become a popular design on the back of motorcycle helmets in Malaysia. *When Ginga fired his Ginga Cross Shoot at EX Red King, the way his ray flows out quite resembles Ultraman's Mega Specium Ray from the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *Ginga's grunts change when he transform into Strium Mode. His new grunts are possibly a mix of Ultraman and Ultraman Jack grunts. *While Ginga is the star of the show and a Red Ultra, his secondary Ultra, Ultraman Victory, is black and red, something that has not happened before. Other Ultras with partners such as Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Mebius were red, while their secondary Ultra was blue. *Ginga's transformation background is a Spiral Galaxy. *Being the Red Ultra of the series' Ultraman Duo, Ginga's battle against Fire Golza mirrors Ultraman Tiga Power Type's battle with Fire Golza. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest